The present invention relates to a technology that involves a client in the manufacturing process through a communication network.
In recent years, clients require improved quality and reduced delivery time in manufacturing of semiconductors, electric/electronic components and the like. To meet the demand, manufacturers have taken measures to accurately check the progress, accelerate response to a client""s intention, and automate each process.
In the conventional production management system, a schedule is automatically determined when a contract with the client is established. The schedule is determined according to client""s requests of for example delivery time, order volume. The product management or manufacturing process management is carried out based on the schedule. If a client requests a change of specification of product during the manufacture the operator will change the process so as not to adversely affect each manufacturing process.
However, the conventional production management system is incapable of dealing with client requests when the operator is absent. The operator may be absent, for example, on holidays or during midnight.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a production management network system in which a client can control the production management process. The production management process includes a series of processes from the contract until delivery, progress status process, and process that occurs during change in manufacturing process.
The production management network system according to one aspect of the present invention comprises a product manufacturing management apparatus and a product progress response apparatus. A client operates the product manufacturing management apparatus and thereby performs a manufacturing contract with the manufacturer of the product and controls a manufacturing process. The client operates the product progress response apparatus to get information about the progress status of the manufacturing process.
A platform screen is provided through which the client operates the product manufacturing management apparatus and the product progress response apparatus through a telephone line.
The production management method according to another aspect of the present invention comprises a client performing an operation to make a manufacturing contract and control a manufacturing process, and a client performing an operation to get information about the progress status of the manufacturing process and controlling the manufacturing process.
A computer readable medium according to still another aspect of the present invention sores therein a computer program that displays information for a client and accepting data from the client so that the client perform an operation to make a manufacturing contract and controls a manufacturing process; and displays information about the progress status of the manufacturing process for the client.